


From Flowers Blooms War

by mae_onnaise



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender disney au, Other, Zuko as mulan, genderbent, genderbent atla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_onnaise/pseuds/mae_onnaise
Summary: Heya folks, I've got a whole bunch of these bad boys coming along, and don't worry it's the full movie ksjhsajhdsajhdajI have a survey if ya'll wanna take it, so you can choose which Disney movies you want done!https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/ZNMHVTY
/Tumblr:https://bi-pirate-scoundrel.tumblr.com/Instagram:www.instagram.com/maewritesforyou/
Relationships: Nothing so far
Kudos: 4





	From Flowers Blooms War

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks, I've got a whole bunch of these bad boys coming along, and don't worry it's the full movie ksjhsajhdsajhdaj
> 
> I have a survey if ya'll wanna take it, so you can choose which Disney movies you want done! https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/ZNMHVTY /
> 
> Tumblr: https://bi-pirate-scoundrel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram:www.instagram.com/maewritesforyou/

It was an unpleasantly cold night; dark, mystifying, the moon was sheltered by the murky looming clouds. The air that night felt anxious and uneasy. They didn't have a clock near but one could guess it was past midnight. An ominous silence had stayed with the soldiers the whole night and seemed to grow as the night grew darker. 

A young soldier was walking around his post on the Great Wall of China when he came to a sudden halt as if he could sense the danger in the air. He was tense, the hair on his body stood up as he looked up to the clouded moon. 

The silence was broken by the shriek of a hawk, which landed on the shoulder of the young soldier. 

"What-" He was cut off when the hawk made a sharp, ear-piercing screech before flying off the soldier's shoulder and swooping over the wall. Carefully, tenderly even, he made his way to the edge of the wall. It was silent once again, the feeling of uneasiness dripped down him as he lent over the edge, looking into what seemed like an eternal drop. A buzzing sound was coming from the darkness, he quickly stumbled backwards until his back met the other side of the wall. He could do nothing but stare in panic as a hook flew up, gripping onto the wall. Hundreds of hooks followed after, gripping tightly on the wall, nearly as tightly as the panic gripping his heart. Pushing down on the rising panic, the soldier pushed himself off the wall, sprinting to his post. 

"We're under attack! Light the signal!!" He continued running towards the door, hoping to escape that way but luck wasn't with him tonight. Two Huns had smashed the door open, giving him vile smirks. He ran faster. He twisted around, just missing the tip of the larger Huns sword as he latched onto the ladder. Taking agile, fast leaps up the ladder, he just managed to avoid falling to his demise as the Huns cut the ladder down.

He grabbed the flaming torch, heading towards the beacon tower when a dark shadowed figure hopped over the wall, the same hawk before let out a soft squawk as it landed on the shoulder of the figure. He couldn't see much, but the solider could tell it was a man of importance, the leader of the Huns, with a long goatee and amber eyes which seemed to glow with mirth. The amusement in the Huns eyes grew as he watched the soldier approach the beacon tower. He quickly lit the signal, watching as the others around the wall came alive. Turning back he met the Huns eyes through the fire, they were glowing threateningly, a large malicious smirk made its way onto the Huns face. 

"Now all of China knows you're here!" The soldier wasn't afraid anymore, this was his duty, he wouldn't stand down. The man stood stoically, smoothly raising his hand, he made a quick movement and an intense, livid fireball raced into the fire, making it grow larger 

"Perfect" His voice was calm and held a delighted tone. Another ball of fire appeared in the man hands, forming into a dagger. He flicked his wrist lightly, watching as the dagger met its target. 

The soldier fell. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Emperor sat on his throne, waiting for the arrival of General Kya and her troops, he had received an urgent letter asking for a viewing, straight away. He was broken out of his thoughts when the golden doors opened to the sight of General Kya, walking fluently yet strictly towards the throne. Her helmet was tucked underneath her arm, her brown hair was tied into the traditional bun for warriors, she wore bronze and brown mingguang armour and her blue cape billowed behind her. Two troops walked diagonally behind her, each face held grimness, they all told the same story. 

Something was deeply wrong. 

They all kneeled in a bow, the two troops kept their heads down in respect, Kya looked too the Emperor, waiting for permission to speak, in which he gave her a nod of the head. 

"Your Majesty, the Huns...... they've crossed our Northern Border" Kya's mouth was set in a straight line, preparing for questioning, the Emperor prepared to speak but was cut off in his attempts. 

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" The advisor of the Emperor spoke smugly, turning his nose up at Kya, the Emproepr raised his hand, silencing him. 

"We know that Ozai is leading them. We'll set up the defences around your place immediately, Your Majesty." Kya bowed her head, expecting to be dismissed with these orders. 

"No!" The Emperor stood up sharply "Send your troops to protect my people! Lau Gan-Lan!" He waved at Lau Gan-Lan to start writing. 

"Yes, of course, your Highness" Lau Gan-Lan quickly hid the surprised look on his face with that of obedience. The Emperor started pacing, before walking down the long set of stairs, listing his orders. 

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves, and as many new recruits as possible" Kya stood when the Emporer reached the bottom of the stairs, her lips becoming thin and narrowed, her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him, you'll be safe!" The Emperor met Kya's blue eyes and she could see the change, he looked frail, much older and she understood. 

"I won't take any chances, General Kya. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat" All Kya could do was bow her head and listen, hoping that this will be over soon. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko sat quietly on his bed, staring at a bowl of rice, a pair of wooden chopsticks sat delicately between his fingers. 

"Spirits above how I hate this" He muttered under his breath as he used his chopsticks to balance a grain of rice. 

"Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised..." He nodded to himself, as he shoved some rice in his mouth. Quickly reaching behind his ear, he grabbed the paintbrush and dipped it in it before swiftly writing on his arm "... punctual!" 

In the distance, a rooster crows twice, Zuko looks up from his arm thoughtfully "Was I meant to be doing something?- Ahhhhh Hog monkeys!" He sprung out of his bed, running out of his bedroom, looking around frantically, into different rooms. 

"Druk!.... Druk!" He blew on his arm as he called out, running into the backroom, bypassing the dog completely, before doing a double-take and looing down to see the sleeping dog. 

"Ah! There you are! Come on, wake up Druk" He poked the dog lightly with his toes, watching as Druk slowly woke up, blinking sleepily at him. 

"Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" Zuko picks him up, giving him a quick kiss to the head before plopping him back down and tying a sack of chicken feed to his back, a pole tied up in the rope too and a small bone attached to the front to motivate Druk. 

"You see I kind of haven't done any of my chores and I'm already late, Uncle won't be impressed" He stifled a chuckle as he watched Druk chase the bone around, Zuko held the back door opened, waiting for Druk to notice, which he did after running into the wall. As Druk ran into the chickens, the grain scattered everywhere and he kept running. This allowed Zuko to go back inside where he slipped on his black Hanfu and a simple red belt around his waist and brushing out his shoulder-length hair. Giving a longing look at his comfy tunic before he left, grabbing the tea-pot and cup for his mother, Ursa. Following the trail of grain, Zuko made his journey to his mother.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honorable Ancestors ... please help Zuko impress the Matchmaker today-" Ursa was kneeling on the floor, her wooden cane next to her while she talked to the Ancestors. Druk came bursting in, the grain flying everywhere, leaving a circle around Ursa. Druk was followed by a heard of chickens, interrupting Usra midspeech. She breathed in heavily and let out a sigh, rubbing her temple, she waited patiently for Druk and the chickens to leave. Finally, she looked up to the Ancestors with desperation and exasperation sketched onto her face "Please, please help him." 

Zuko carefully made his way up the stairs, coming upon Druk who was sitting there staring pitifully at the bone, quickly kneeling, he untied it using his free hand, carefully balancing the tea in his other hand he laid down the bone, giving Druk a fond pat on the head, before standing back up. 

"Mother, I brought you some ... Ahh-!" Just as Zuko stood up and turned to walk inside, he banged into Ursa, causing the tray, teacup and teapot to fall to the floor, luckily Ursa had managed to catch the teapot on her cane, spearing the teapot from shattering, unlike everything else. 

"Zuko..." Ursa spoke slowly, a tinge of aspiration in her voice

"Don't worry, I brought a spare!" Zuko pulled a small cup from his pocket, proudly presenting it to his Mother. 

"Zuko..." Ursa huffed as Zuko kept rambling on, not letting her speak. 

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning, well I personally think Uncle Iroh impersonated the doctor, with how much he loves tea..." Zuko lightly tipped the teapot, allowing the tea that his Uncle had made tip gently into the cup, the smell of jasmine met his nose.

"Zuko." Ursa gave him a pointed stare, raising her voice slightly higher from her composed tone. 

"... and three at night. Oh yeah, this is Uncle's work alright, do you think he's managed to infiltrate the doctor's place?" Zuko narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the cup before softly placing it on his mother's palm. 

"Zuko. You should already be in town. We're counting on you to ..." Zuko waved his hand dismissively with a smile 

"Uphold the family honour. Don't worry, Mother. I won't let you down. Wish me luck! Uncle will probably torture me with his riddles for being so late" He muttered the last part as he slid his sleeve down over the few markings he made on his arm, leaving his mother with a bright smile and a wave. 

"Hurry! I'm going to ... pray some more" Ursa watched Zuko leave with fondness in her gaze, though she couldn't stop the worry from appearing as well.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
